Deliver Hope
by Joddity
Summary: An adaption of the Deliver Hope trailer, dialogue and more in depth look at what was going on with the characters that day.  Not following it exactly though  Please do R&R, cheers.


Carter looked around the battlefield, explosions, smoke and gunfire infested it. The Elites were battling with the marines and grunts were firing Fuel rod blasts into the air.

Carter turned and saw an ELITE with it's back turned, he took his chance. He ran toward it, he unholstered his knife, jumped and plunged it into the creature's neck.

Just as he did, Kat ran past him carrying the bomb, the bomb that would destroy the super carrier that loomed ahead.

"Kat" He activated his helmet's radio; "Have you armed it?"

"Yes commander" Her russian voice replied; I have just under 5 minutes.

"Roger that" Carter cocked his DMR; "Emile, do you see Kat?"

"Roger that sir!" Emile spotted Kat's fast moving body running toward him, he beckoned at her as he fired a shot of his shotgun, it hit a grunt sending it stumbling back.

"Kat i've got you covered" Jun aimed his sniper rifle at the covenant ground troops as Kat ran through them, he fired, the bullet penetrated an elite's head, and hit a grunt the other side.

"Almost there Commander" Kat was sweating, but still went on, she leapt over a trench, firing her Magnum as she did. In the distance Banshee engines could be heard. As soon as she landed the engine sounds intensified, she looked up just as a banshee fired a fuel rod blast at her.

The explosion tore through her arm and she as sent flying through the air, she landed on her back and the bomb rolled away from her hand.

The pain in her arm was unbearable, it was plasma burnt, which not only burned, but itched and stung. She could see that her arm was hanging off by veins at this point, and she wasn't going to make it.

She looked back the way she came, looking for her team mates, in particular Carter, but instead there were two grey legs. She looked up.

There stood THOM, looking down at her, she looked at the bomb again and then back at him.

He stepped over her and picked up the bomb.

"No THOM!" She winced as she saw the timer beep 2:00, hardly enough time.

But THOM ignored her, two small metal wings appeared out of his back, and he flew up towards the carrier.

Kat watched him as he became a little black speck, floating into the carrier.

She looked back and saw Emile and Carter running toward her.

They both crouched down either side of her, Emile examining her arm.

"Kat" Carter yelled at her; "Kat you okay?"

"Her arm is bad sir!" Emile let go of her arm.

"My arm" Kat groaned; "Commander, THOM, he took the device…"

Carter looked around for THOM, and then looked up at the carrier, it continued to fly ahead.

"Let's get you out of her Kat" Carter picked her up; "Emile! cover me!

"Roger that commander!" Emile cocked his shotgun.

Kat held onto Carter as he ran across the battlefield, she looked up at his helmet, he was looking straight ahead.

"Jun, we're crossing your sector now" Carter calmly said into his radio.

"Roger that commander." Jun saw the commander in his scope.

Jun also noticed Kat in his arms, her right arm charred.

"What happened to Kat sir?" Jun asked.

"Banshee" Carter hid the worry in his voice, he looked down at Kat; "This is Sierra 259, i need an Evac for Kat"

Just as he uttered those words over the radio waves, the most deafening and explosive sound went through his ears. A sudden force knocked Carter and Emile to the ground, Kat fell out of Carter's arms and rolled onto her back.

Carter looked up and saw Kat lying there, he then looked up in the sky and saw the Carrier burning and exploding, the engines creating the force of small Nuclear devices as they burned up.

The explosion sent out shock waves that travelled over 4 miles away from the carrier's explosion.

Carter crawled over to Kat.

"You okay Kat?"

"It burns Commander!" Kat could not bear the pain.

"It's okay" Carter picked her up; "Emile! come on!"

"Yes sir!" Emile picked up his shotgun and scrambled after Carter.

Carter looked up as the Falcon struggled to stay in the air, the falcon slowly hovered down to the ground. Carter radioed them.

"Sierra 259 to Whiskey 34, any word on that Evac?"

"Roger that Sierra 259, Pelican inbound" A marine said down the radio.

"Almost there Kat" Carter ran as fast as he could, Kat's grip loosening as she started to lose consciousness.

Carter noticed her losing consciousness and swore.

"Shit" He looked around in the sky for the pelican, there it was!

The pelican zoomed toward the battle, it's pilot could be seen pointing at Carter.

The pelican landed down in an open spot, as it did, the back opened and four ODST's crouched outside. Carter and Emile ran toward it.

"Spartans coming in!" One of the ODST's yelled back into the Pelican.

Carter ran past the ODST's and sat Kat down in one of the seats, Her helmet came off.

Her face was sweaty and bloodstained, she was tired and wincing in pain.

"All noble Units sound off" Carter said over the radio.

"Noble 3 here" Jun fired another shot at the enemy.

"Noble 5 in" Jorge continued spraying his machine gun turret at the enemy forces, marines backing him up.

No sound came from Noble 6.

"THOM?" Carter tapped his radio; "You there?"

No sound.

"All noble units fall back to extract point Delta" Carter took his helmet off and sat next to Kat.

"Roger that sir" Jun left his spot and checked his map.

Jorge turned and started jogging toward the Pelican.

Emile stood in the middle of the ODST's, who were picking off any Covenant who got too close.

"I see Jun sir!" Emile yelled into the pelican.

Sure enough, Jun was running toward the pelican, his high caliber weapon holstered on his back.

Jun stepped into the Pelican and sat opposite Carter.

"Jorge is just behind me" He looked over at Kat.

"Is she going to be alright sir?"

"She'll be fine" Carter said as he examined her arm.

"How bad?" Kat coughed.

"The armour is holding your arm on" Carter Grimaced.

Jorge ran into the Pelican, followed by Emile.

Jorge looked around at the other spartans.

"Where's Thom?" His british accent seemed to echo around the Pelican.

Carter shook his head; "Pilot! let's go!"

The ODST's retracted into the pelican, and it took off.

The huge covenant carrier above burned and fell toward the planet, it's engines fully ablaze, escape pods were rendered useless, as when they would take off they would immediately burn up.

The pelican flew away, and Carter felt the pain of losing another one of the Original Noble team members, the only original members now was himself, and Kat.

And even she may not make it, he thought as he watched one of the ODST's give her morphine.


End file.
